


Destructive Forces

by Tyrux



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Some other fellas briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrux/pseuds/Tyrux
Summary: Kiran weighs their options in the latest Voting Gauntlet.





	Destructive Forces

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting my work online in awhile, and first time in the world of fan-fiction at all for a good five years! I've got something quiite a bit longer in the works, but a little project like this helps get ya back in the groove.

_"The Grimleal have benefits, Summoner."_  
  
Kiran opted to take this moment to scrutinize the fell reincarnation towering above their desk. His dark cloak billowed with a dramatic flair, wind streaming into the summoner's chambers through a window they were pretty sure had been closed moments before. A haze of violet miasma rolled off his form like a foaming tide, hungry to devour the seashore now within reach. Crimson eyes reflected the afternoon sunlight with a sinister gleam, accentuating an air of aloofness Askr's Great Hero had come to expect from Grima. A faint grin wove its way across his face, with a certain level of smugness that could only come from someone wholly confident in their ineluctable triumph.  
  
Kiran was sure this scene would've been wholly intimidating, if only the fell dragon hadn't been humming the tune of a lullaby to Myrrh as she dozed fast asleep in his lap last night.  
  
"I'm sorry Grima, but unless you can breath Binding Blade's and Falchion's, I just don't think another dragon can stand up to the armada that's rallied under Idunn. Alfonse, could you bring the next one in?"  
  
Grima's facade faltered, but only just. _"This is the greatest mistake you've made yet, worm. I am the wings of despair! The breath of ruin!_ **_I AM THE FELL DRAGON-"_**  
  
The Fell Dragon, to his credit, made no real attempt to struggle as Alfonse gingerly led him out of the chamber and around the bend of the hallway. _Maybe the..._ Kiran slipped back into thought as a plan gripped them, glancing down at their chart of the contestants. _Yeah... he might just pull it off._

* * *

  
Grima lazily leaned back onto the rail of one of the castles numerous balconies, glancing towards the hooded figure that was rapidly approaching.  
  
_"Ah, Summoner. I thought you'd be off enjoying my celebrations."_ He paused, a small smirk creeping up his features. _"Not that you were any aid in my inevitable victory."_  
  
"I figured Garon's blight could be the key to-"  
  
_"He's not even a real dragon."_  
  
"In his world, the dragon god Anankos allowed him to transf-"  
  
" _Did this Anankos successfully remake the world in their image?"_  
  
"Well, no, but I thought I could replica-"  
  
_"I could accomplish such a thing if humans were not such vain, feeble creatures. And what of after Garon's defeat, when you-"_  
  
"Hardin isn't even a dragon, I don't know how he got the support to-"  
  
_"Have any of the other insects noticed you make a miserable tactician?"_  
  
"Hey, if you were able to convene with all the you's in other Askr's-" Kiran waved their strange, sleek tome _('phone?')_ for emphasis "-you'd have put your feathers on Idunn too!"  
  
_"In a real war, backing a losing side gets you killed. Try to make the safe choice next time."_  
  
"You're starting to sound like Robin."  
  
Grima glared. _"Mind your tongue, worm. I can still make your death more painful then most."_ With a billow of his cloak, Grima marched his legs back towards the festival in honor of his victory. _Of course a human would fail to understand._ Thinking better of it, his path veered towards the privacy of his quarters. He had no need to make ties with insects.  
  
Because he was the _Fell Dragon, Grima._


End file.
